creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Taycie xoxo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Picture493.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:21, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, or a forum post. Blogs and forums aren't the right place for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead! To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled Contribute and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an . EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:29, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Ban You have been banned for two days for refusing to listen to directions and uploading stories onto your blog. The ban is typically one day, but this is the third time that this has happened so I'm doubling the ban for each infraction. I suggest you look over the rules and guidelines so a mistake like this doesn't repeat itself. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:53, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Taycie xoxo (talk) 06:02, June 11, 2014 (UTC)Taycie Well I had no idea. I just wanted to post a story that I made and I did not know I was suspose to follow an order. i'm sorry your page is strict. It's not my fault but it's yours for making it difficult for me to realize I was posting on the wrong thing. So how could I "refuse to listen to directions" if they weren't there?? This is actually the first time not the third ^-^ If anything it could possibly be the third cause I had no idea what you were doing. So I saw that my story wasn't there so I tried to do it again. But once again I'm sorry for "not following" the rules that were not where I could see them. :I posted the warning to your talk page so you could see them. They're there plain as day and the user is even notified that they have messages, they even have a helpful graphic to help. Additionally this is not the first, but third time your blog has been deleted. (First by Princess Callie and then two times by me (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Taycie_xoxo/Gayla?rcid=1006252) so clearly you should have realized that something was up when a story you tried to post in a blog page was deleted three times in the space of a half an hour. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:19, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :I've never used this page. I didn't see the post that you put on my talk page well because I didn't know what a talk page was. I kept posting my story because. I thought that I didn't publish it and it wasn't getting saved so i kept trying. I had no idea you where deleting them for a reason until I checked my email.. I'm sorry. I guess I just fail at literally everything. So sorry. :Taycie xoxo (talk) 06:43, June 11, 2014 (UTC)